beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamid
Hamid is a minor character in Beavis and Butt-head. He is known for losing multiple jobs due to Beavis and Butt-head's antics. Appearances Hamid is introduced in the episode Tech Support working as a tech support agent. He is seen dealing with an angry customer over the line which he keeps disappointing. When Beavis and Butt-Head enter the scene, he mistakes them as workers and tells them to come to their computer stations. Seeing them goofing off, he brings the manager over to see what's going on. However, the manager is only impressed with what the boys are doing, and advises Hamid to function like them. He follows this and begins to talk and act like them. This backfires, however, when he ignores an emergency call from a power plant, resulting in a citywide power drain. He reappears in Used Car, now working as a used car salesman. He spots the duo trying to retrieve an old pizza slice they were playing with under a used car. Believing they were interested in the car, he asks if they were interested in buying it. Wanting to demonstrate the car for them, he has them take it for a test drive with him. However, the idiotic Butt-Head, having no idea how to drive, floors the pedal with the car in drive instead of reverse, causing the car flying off the lot and straight through the road into a building. He takes the car back to the dealer and apologizes to his manager about it. The manager angrily tells Hamid he'll talk to him later, and tells the duo they'll either buy the car or he'll hold onto their licenses and contact their insurance companies. The boys then reveal they have neither of them. Enraged that Hamid took them for a ride without checking for them, he fires Hamid right on the spot and sends the boys off the lot, telling them to never come back. Trivia *Hamid appears to have ethnic features that a person from the Middle East would have, although his country of origin is unknown. Beavis mistakenly thinks he is Chinese. *He is the first recurring character that was introduced in Season 8. *It is unknown if he quit his job as a tech support due to him getting fed up with it, or if he got fired, by either the manager getting fed up with his future failures at the job, or if he found out that Hamid indirectly caused the blackout. It is also possible he got laid off along with other workers when the building got broken into. *It is unknown if he recognized or remembered Beavis and Butt-Head when he saw them at the used car lot after seeing them at tech support. *His boss at the used car lot mispronounces his name as "HAM-id." *Despite losing multiple jobs because of Beavis and Butt-Head, He never seems to get angry over the two unlike other characters in the show. This is probably because he's used to it. Quote *"I have only been working here a short distance." *"I understand your frustration." *"How is the weather in Biloxi?" Episode Appearances *Tech Support *Used Car Sources Category:Characters